Thundercats the White Lioness Cub Heiress of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o gets a letter that a Thunderian lioness that he had spent time with during a solo mission in the Feliner is pregnant. The lady says that it is his baby. A few months Then a pod arrives with a baby inside a white lion cub. It is Lion-O's daughter inside was info on the cub. Now Lion-o is a single parent with a baby girl.


Chapter 1

Lion-o was busy today when a intergalactic mailman came he felt his life was going to change. "I got a letter for lord Lion-o,' the mailman said.

"I'm lord Lion-o." Lion-o said taking the letter.

"I have mail for more people on third earth so if you need me to deliver something let me know," the mailman said.

"Okay, then," Lion-o said.

"What do you have there Lion-o?" Snarf asked.

"It's a letter for me," Lion-o said. "It's from Lilian I met her during my solo mission in the Feliner on the Thunderian refugee planet." he said. "I remember we really cared about each other when we looked at each other it was like we were the only two people in the universe." he said.

"That means you met your soulmate." Snarf said.

"Yeah it sure does," Panthro said.

Lion-o opened the letter and read it and gasped. "What's wrong Lion-o?" Tygra asked.

"Yes you look like you've seen a ghost." Cheetara said.

"It's Lilian she says she pregnant and the doctor did a test and it is my child, I can't believe it, and it was the heat of the moment when I was there a moment of pure insanity." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I am a trained midwife as well as a medic, I have delivered many moments of pure insanity over the years," Pumyra said.

"This is amazing I must tell her to come at once this is my wife and future child we're talking about." Lion-o said.

Lion-o began to write a letter telling Lilian to come and he wanted her here and told her he was happy about the baby. He gave the letter to the mail man he took it to Lilian.

Lilian who was at least six months pregnant read the letter and became happy. She asked her friend Tanali who worked as a midwife to take her to Third earth. The trip would take some time. Lilian wanted to get there before the baby was born.

They started to pack and headed off for Thundera. It was going to be a three month trip. "I just hope the baby can wait until we get to Third earth to be born," Lilian said.

"Me too, but you never can tell when the baby will come." Tanali said.

Lilian made a soft yellow blanket with the emblem of Thundercats on it. Then made some booties and stitched to together a plush snarf. The baby then gave her a strong kick.

"Someone can't wait to get to Third earth so they can be with daddy," she said laughing.

Then a couple of days before the reached third earth Lilian went into labor.

"Push Lilian!" Tanali said.

Lilian cried out and pushed her little cub into the world. Then a girl cub with soft white fur was born. "How can this be?" Lilian asked. Tanali did a DNA test.

"This is you and Lion-o's child it's a genetic mutation." Tanali said.

"How incredible." Lilian said. Then she held her daughter close. "Your name is Liosia," she said.

Then a slave trading ship attacked they were going to board the ship and sell whoever is on board as slaves. Lilian wanting to save her daughter who was only a few minutes old placed her in an escape pod then placed some of the cub's belongings inside and kissed the cub. "Mommy loves you Liosia," she said then launched the pod off into space and set it's course for Third earth.

The pod jetted there quickly in the shortest route and it landed in the unicorn forest.

The Unicorns started to run when the pod crashed.

The Unicorn keepers were concerned something had startled their herd. "I wonder what has them so spooked?" the female said.

Lion-o was nearby with Snarf and heard the crash. They rushed to the forest and saw the panicking unicorns. "Lion-o something crashing in the forest startled the unicorns." the male keeper said.

"Don't worry I will see what it is," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Snarf started looking and saw the pod. "It's Thunderian," Snarf said.

Lion-o opened the pod and saw what was inside. "It's a baby Thunderian!" Lion-o said.

"Brand new by the looks of it," Snarf said.

They saw all the stuff inside. Lion-o saw the birth certificate. His and Lilian's names were on it and there was DNA report to proving it was their child. "I don't believe this white lion cub is Lilian and I's daughter." Lion-o said.

"We need to get her and all of this back to cat's lair snarf, snarf." Snarf said.

"Thunder, Thunder, Thunder Thundercats HO!" Lion-o said.

The Thundercats came running. They saw the pod with the baby in it. The baby girl started fuss. Once back at cat's lair the cub was crying loudly. Lion-o picked her up. "There, there Liosia don't cry, daddy's here," he said rubbing her back.

Liosia kept on crying.

"How are we going to make the crown princess of the Thundercats stop crying?' Snarfer asked.

"I think I know what will make her stop." Snarf said. Snarf went to the kitchen and the others followed.

"Watch closely okay." Snarf said. Then made the bottle of formula. "She probably is crying to be fed she'll only drink formula until she starts to wean." he said.

Then took the cub from Lion-o and stuck the teat of the bottle in her mouth. Liosia started to suckle. "Lion-o I hope you now know how to do this," Snarf said.

Liosia was finished being fed and then was burped by Snarf.

Soon Lion-o took over he began to rock Liosia and the little girl fell asleep.

Lion-o placed her in the bassinet and turned on the baby monitor. "Now we can hear her if she cries." Snarf said.

They looked at the things in the pod. Lion-o saw something with his name on it. It was from Lilian. It was video card. It told them that the trip to Third earth was going fine until they were attacked by slave traders intent on selling them off as slaves. So Lilian launched Liosia to Third earth in the capsule in hopes that she would be found by the Thundercats.

"We have to find her." Lion-o said. "For Liosia's sake, she needs a mother in her life." he said.

Lion-o was thinking about Liosia as she slept in his room peacefully. After about an hour and half he felt like he had to check on her. He looked at her sleeping ever so quietly. Snarf came in and saw him looking at her. "Snarf I don't know if I can do this," Lion-o said.

"I know you can just believe in yourself." Snarf said.

Soon Liosia had another feeding and was burped. After that is became bedtime for the Thundercats. "Sweet dreams my little princess." Lion-o said. Then went to bed himself. He hoped he would be a good father.

To be continued.


End file.
